


The Servant of the Spring

by joyandbooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But it's there, Farosh - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Breath of the Wild, Sort Of, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, almost forgot that one again, gang meets wild, i mean not too angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyandbooks/pseuds/joyandbooks
Summary: Link has agreed to take these 8 travelers to the nearby Highland stable, across the Bridge of Hylia. Just as he does every day, Farosh rises from the water. Link has only ever known one other person to be able to see the dragons, Zelda, but that's about to change.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	The Servant of the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after seeing Farosh over Lake Hylia when scouting out the Great Plateau in-game for another work in progress fic. I really really wanted to use it, but couldn't figure out how to fit it in with what I'd already written and the map (amazing how a hill and a few trees can screw up a whole idea) so I wrote it down as this little separate thing, as it works pretty well on its own. 
> 
> Locations and stuff belong to Nintendo and stuff and Linked Universe and all that pizzazz belong to JoJo. I suppose I can claim the concept, plot, and writing. You get the idea, this is fanfic, I'm not claiming to have made LoZ and LU up by myself. Enjoy!

Link felt uncomfortable. He had somehow been convinced to lead these 8 travelers across Lake Hylia, towards the Highland stable. 

He’d never seen anyone like them: there was something off, yet he knew they couldn’t be Yiga spies. For one thing, Yiga spies rarely traveled in groups, always chose inconspicuous outfits, and never ignored mighty bananas that were shoved in their faces.

They were halfway across the Bridge of Hylia when a rippling noise came from down below. This was one of the places Farosh, the Spirit of Lightning and Servant of the Spring of Courage frequented. 

Link had learned early on that it was better not to mention the dragons. He figured out what they were soon enough, but no matter how many people he mentioned them to, nobody could ever see or hear the dragons. They’d feel a strange presence, sure, but even when one was staring them in the face, they could never see it. 

He’d read rumors (though the reliability of Rumour Mill was questionable) that children could see them, but he’d never personally met any children who could witness them.  
Just one other person saw the spirits, and that was Zelda. At least, that’s what he thought. 

Hyrule, Legend, and Wind ran over to the edge when the rippling noise began. Now that in itself was strange enough, but it didn’t-

“What in the name of Hylia is that?” 

“Whoa!”

“Be ye friend or foe!” 

Never mind. 

Link whipped around in utter shock, and sure enough, all 8 of them were staring right at the green dragon.

Some had swords or bows in hand, others just gawked, their jaws hanging slack. 

“Who are you?” Link put his hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moment’s notice.  
A few of them tore their eyes away from Farosh. 

“What do you mean?” Sky in particular looked puzzled. 

“You can all see Farosh?”

Legend said, “if by Farosh you mean the dragon, then yes.”

“Is it not normal to be able to see them?” Twilight asked with curiosity.

“So you see them too?” Wind bounced on his toes a little. 

“In my entire life, I’ve only met one other person who can actually see them.”

Sky bit his lip. “I think I might have an idea why. But first, what are they?”

Link took a few measured steps backward. 

“There are three dragons, guardian Spirits of sorts. Dinral, Naydra, and Farosh. They serve the springs of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, and possess the power of Fire, Ice, and Lightning.”

“This makes more sense now,” nodded Hyrule, who then turned, looking expectantly at Sky. 

“Right. I think I understand why we can see them, and probably why you can too. Do you recognize this sword by any chance?”

He unsheathed the sword that had been wrapped in cloth since they’d met.

But there was no way. 

It was the Master Sword. 

Could it be fake? It didn’t look like it, didn’t feel like it.

But how could he hold it without being burned? 

Link reached out for it for a split second but quickly snatched it back, backing away a few more steps. 

“What- how- who are you?” He sputtered, repeating his question. 

Sky sheathed the sword and put his hands out to calm him. 

“Wait, I can explain. You see, my name isn’t actually Sky, it’s Link. We’re all technically named Link. We don’t come from this Hyrule. We come from different times, but we’re all Heroes of Courage who defeated an evil terrorizing Hyrule.”

Several of these lunatics held up a hand, marked with the triforce of courage. He looked down at his own and found a similar mark shining faintly there. That hadn’t been there before, had it? 

Sky unsheathed the Master Sword again, this time it glowed with the same blue light as when brought near malice. 

“I’m the first Link. I forged the Master Sword. The spirit inside is named Fi. Go on, she’ll tell you we’re not lying.”

He held the sword out to Link, inviting him to take it.

Link had half a mind to run, but a tug in his gut pulled him toward the sword, just like when he’d found it the second (and presumably the first) time. His hand shaking, he reached out. His fingertips barely brushed the blade, but it was enough. He felt it. 

Everything they’d said was true. 

He stepped back and looked at each of the 8 people in front of him. All heroes from the ancient past.

Sky lowered the sword. “We’ve been called together by the goddess Hylia to fight darkness, an infection spreading across all of our Hyrules that gives monsters unreal strength and vitality. It also stains their blood black. We don’t know if it’s already reached this Hyrule, but it will soon if it hasn’t already. This is the first time we’ve been taken to this Hyrule, so Hylia clearly needs us to find a ninth hero.” He breathed out. “Hylia led us to you. We need your help.”

Link looked down at the lake, watching Farosh disappear into the water once more, trying to take it all in.

“So?” Sky’s voice was gentle. “Will you join us?”

There was a pause.

“Are you sure you’d want me? I’m no perfect hero.”

Link’s voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper.

Sky’s voice filled with concern. “Of course we do. We may not have known you for very long, but we’re sure. Besides, we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t need you. Heck, I may not have known these dorks for very long,”

“Hey!” 

Sky proceeded to ignore Legend. “But I do know that we’d never disregard or not want one of our own.”

“Sometimes one person makes all the difference.”

“None of us are perfect.”

“We were led to you for a reason.”

“We look out for one another, and that includes you.”

Link continued to stare at the lake, despite the fact that Farosh’s tail had long since disappeared into the water below. His eyes hardened in determination.

Still speaking quietly, he said, “I can’t promise I’ll be of use, but I’ll do my best. “

He looked up at the group to find all of them (even Legend) smiling. Sky was flat out grinning. 

“Right, now-“

“I’m getting there Warriors.”

Still smiling, Sky held out the Master Sword again. “We go by our nicknames since we’re all named Link. They’re shortened versions of our titles, which are assigned to us by Fi. Hero of Time becomes Time, Hero of Legend becomes Legend, etc. Go on, Fi will tell us yours.”

He wasn’t quite sure what Sky wanted him to do, whether it be to take the sword, or merely touch it as he had before. He stepped forward and his hand hovered over the blade. He looked at Sky, who nodded. 

He settled his fingers on the cool metal of the blade, and the blue glow began to emit from it, and Sky closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and smiled.

“Welcome to the group, Hero of the Wild.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: Okay, okay, I hear you, y'all are down for more chapters and I am too. Currently, Chapter 2 is written and being edited and proofread, but it might be another few days because A.) I'm going out of town and won't be writing as much and B.) I'm trying my best to keep with the spirit of the first chapter and don't want to post it until I'm completely satisfied. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I could see 5-10 chapters in the future unless it kinda dies out, in which case I'd probably go back to focusing on other works that are in progress. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos!!!! I appreciate you more than you will probably ever know!!!!
> 
> Kudos are great, comments are better. I hope you enjoyed it (or at least I didn't waste your time!)


End file.
